Perampok dan Gadis Buta
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Kim Kibum yang berniat merampok sebuah rumah yang didalamnya terdapat seorang gadis kecil dan buta yang akan mengubah hidupnya! Pair : KiHae


Title : Perampok dan Gadis Buta

Author : Nazimah Elfish atau Kang Hyo Sang (ini nama Korea yang kudapat berdasarkan tanggal kelahiran,, dulunya aku gak suka banget, aneh banget menurutku namanya, tapi sekarang udah suka)

Pair : KiHae

Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, and Tan Hangeng

Genre : Drama and little romance

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Tuhan yang Maha Esa

Summary : Kim Kibum yang berniat merampok sebuah rumah yang didalamnya terdapat seorang gadis kecil dan buta yang akan mengubah hidupnya! Pair : KiHae dan Hanchul

.

.

Warning : Gender Switch! Bisa dibilang ini remake dari artikel "Kisah Mengharukan Seorang Perampok dan Anak Buta", sebenarnya itu Cuma berita dan tidak ada dialognya, untuk itu aku menulis fanfic dengan latar cerita yang sama dengan mengubah : cast, agak mengubah cerita, memberi dialog, dan menambahkan unsur romantisme. . . Saya harap kalian suka, dan jika tidak suka jangan FLAME saya! Ini hanya ff selingan diantara ff yang masih TBC, saya belum bisa menyelesaikan ff yang lain. . . .

Kibum POV

.

.

Namaku Kim Kibum, biasa dipanggil kibum. Aku adalah seorang dokter terkenal dan dihormati, melalui tanganku sudah tak terhitung nyawa yang kuselamatkan. Apa kalian menganggap aku sombong? Memang itu kenyataannya.

Aku sekarang tinggal disebuah ibu kota yang ada di Korea Selatan, Seoul. 10 tahun yang lalu aku adalah seorang narapidana. Kekasihku mengkhianatiku, dia lari kepelukan lelaki lain. Karena emosi yang menguasaiku waktu itu, aku melukai lelaki tersebut. Semenjak itu hidupku berubah yang berasal dari seorang mahasiswa cerdas di universitas terkenal menjadi seorang narapidana, aku dipenjara selama 3 tahun.

.

.

Miris, itulah yang kurasakan…

.

.

Flashback …

.

.

Tiga belas tahun yang lalu …

.

.

Aku hendak ke rumah kekasihku, namanya Heechul. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik, baik, pintar, dan aku begitu memujanya. Aku ingin ke rumahnya karena merindukannya, sudah tiga hari kami tidak bertemu, wajar jika aku merasa rindu bukan?

.

"Aku ingin membeli ini!" ucapku pada seorang wanita penjual bunga, aku memilih bunga mawar berwarna merah muda.

.

"Terima kasih!" ucapku setelah membayar bunga tersebut dan berlalu, menuju rumah kekasihku.

.

.

.

Kibum POV END …

Normal POV …

.

.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju kediaman kekasihnya.

"Eh? Mobil siapa ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan rumah kekasihnya. Kibum mengedikkan kedua bahu tanda tidak peduli, iapun menuju pintu rumah kekasihnya.

Namun ketika ia hendak mengetuk pintu ia terdiam, samar-samar didengarnya dua orang yang sedang bercengkrama. Ia kemudian mencoba mengintip lewat celah jendela.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh!" ucap seorang pemuda pada seorang gadis dipelukannya. Gadis itu tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Akupun mencintaimu Hannie!" ucap gadis itu, Heechul.

.

.

JLEEB

.

.

Sakit hati, itulah yang dirasakan Kibum. Ia tidak menyangka pujaan hatinya tega mengkhianatinya. Sakit hatinya terus bertambah ketika melihat gadis yang berstatus kekasihnya itu bercumbu dengan pemuda yang memeluknya.

Kibum yang dikuasai amarah melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju pintu. Mawar yang tadi ada di tangannya sudah diremas-remasnya hingga tidak berbentuk lagi.

.

.

Tok… tok… tok…

Kibum mengetuk pintu itu tidak sabar.

"sebentar!" sahut Heechul dari dalam rumah.

.

.

Ceklek

.

.

"Bummie?" gumam Heechul tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Kibum tersenyum paksa, "anneyeong chagiya!" sapanya.

"Pergi!" sahut Heechul membuat senyum Kibum menghilang seketika.

"Kenapa? Apa salahku?" tanya Kibum.

"Siapa chagiya?" teriak pemuda yang ada di dalam rumah Heechul membuat Kibum menggeram.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" sahut heechul balas berteriak.

.

.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kibum berpura-pura.

"Dia kekasihku! Pergilah! Kita putus!" seru Heechul kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya, Kibum menahan pintu itu.

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku Chullie?" tanya Kibum masih menahan pintu.

"Tentu saja karena dia jauh lebih baik darimu! Dia kaya dan sukses, sedangkan kau? Kau hanya pemuda yang lebih muda dariku, kau bahkan dapat kuliah karena beasiswa saja!" sahut Heechul kejam membuat hati Kibum semakin hancur berkeping-keping.

"Jadi karena itu?" tanya Kibum lemas.

"Chagiya?" panggil pemuda yang ada di dalam rumah, Hangeng menghampiri Heechul.

"Ne?" jawab Heechul.

"Oh jadi ini laki-laki yang membuatmu berpaling dariku eoh?" tanya Kibum sarkastis memandang Hangeng dan Heechul bergantian.

"Ada apa ini dan siapa kau?" tanya Hangeng pada Kibum.

Kibum menyerigai kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku? Aku Kim Kibum, kekasihnya!" jawabnya kemudian menunjuk Heechul.

"Bohong!" sergah Heechul.

"Kami sudah putus!" lanjutnya membuat Kibum menggeram padanya.

"Kalau begitu saya minta anda keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga! Anda tahu letak pintu keluarnya bukan?" ucap Hangeng membuat tangan Kibum gatal untuk menghajar laki-laki tampan dihadapannya.

"Kau?!" geramnya.

.

.

.

BUUGGH

Dan Kibum memukul sisi wajah pemuda itu.

.

BUUGGH

.

.

Hangeng tidak tinggal diam, dia membalas pukulan Kibum hingga terjadilah perkelahian diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

"CUKUP!" Pekik Heechul berhasil menghentikan aksi brutal Kibum pada Hangeng yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Pergi kau!" serunya lagi, Kibum yang merasa puas pun pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya …

Rumah Kibum …

.

.

Tok… tok … tok…

.

.

Ceklek

.

.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kibum terkejut karena dua orang polisi ada di depan rumahnya kini.

"Kami mencari saudara Kim Kibum." Sahut salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Aku yang bernama Kim Kibum, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Kalau begitu anda ikut kami!" ucap salah seorang polisi tersebut membuat Kibum semakin terkejut.

"Hei.. hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Maksudnya apa?" teriak Kibum histeris saat kedua polisi tersebut menyeretnya memasuki mobil polisi.

.

.

.

Di kantor polisi …

.

.

"Apa salah saya pak?" tanya Kibum frustasi saat di mintai keterangan lebih lanjut.

"Saudara Tan Hangeng melaporkan anda telah melakukan penganiayaan terhadap beliau." Ujar polisi yang mengintrogasinya.

"Eh? Hangeng?" Kibum terkejut, rasanya ia tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya Hangeng. Namun ia menyimpulkan jika Hangeng adalah selingkuhan Heechul yang dihajarnya kemarin.

"Tapi ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan! Anda tidak lihat aku juga memiliki memar di wajah dan lenganku?" ujar Kibum membela diri dengan memperlihatkan luka lebam di tubuhnya. Namun ia harus menelan kecewa ketika mengetahui Hangeng tidak mau mencabut laporannya dan berhasil menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara.

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian …

.

.

"Jangan masuk penjara lagi anak muda!" ucap salah seorang polisi yang membebaskan Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum, "ne, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" sahutnya, setelah berpamitan ia pun keluar dari rumah tahanan yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama tiga tahun.

"Aku bebas!" ungkapnya bahagia.

.

.

Setelah dia keluar dari penjara, ia mendapat kabar Heechul telah menikah dengan dengan Hangeng dan keduanya telah menetap di China.

.

.

Kibum memutuskan memulai kembali hidupnya, ia kemudian mempersiapkan ijasah sekolah menengah atasnya untuk mencari pekerjaan.

.

.

"Kau pasti bisa Kim Kibum!" semangatnya pada diri sendiri saat di depan sebuah gedung perusahaan.

Namun lagi-lagi takdir menguji hidupnya, berhari-hari ia melamar pekerjaan selalu ditolak karena ia yang mantan narapidana. karena statusnya itulah yang menyebabkan Kibum ketika melamar pekerjaan hanya menjadi bahan ejekan dan penghinaan.

Dalam keadaan sakit hati, Kibum memutuskan akan menjadi perampok. Dia telah mengincar di bagian selatan kota, ada sebuah rumah yang akan menjadi sasarannya. Para orang dewasa dirumah tersebut semuanya pergi bekerja sampai malam baru pulang kerumah, didalam rumah hanya ada seorang anak perempuan buta yang tinggal sendirian.

.

.

.

Dia pergi kerumah tersebut dan mencongkel pintu utama dengan sebuah pisau belati yang ia bawa. Saat ia memasuki rumah tersebut sebuah suara lembut bertanya, "Siapa itu?" Kibum sembarangan menjawab, "Saya adalah teman ayahmu, dia memberikan kunci rumah kepadaku."

.

.

Anak kecil ini sangat gembira, tanpa curiga berkata, "Selamat datang, namaku Donghae, tetapi appaku malam baru sampai ke rumah, ahjussi apakah engkau mau bermain sebentar denganku?" Dia memandang dengan mata yang besar dan terang tetapi tidak melihat apapun, dengan wajah penuh harapan, di bawah tatapan memohon yang tulus, Kibum lupa kepada tujuannya, langsung menyetujui keinginan anak perempuan bernama Donghae itu.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa memainkan piano?" tanya Kibum takjub saat Donghae menuntunnya dengan sebelah tangan memegang tongkat menuju sebuah piano di sudut ruangan dan menduduki kursi di depan piano tersebut.

.

.

Donghae mengangguk, "ne, mendiang eomma yang mengajarkanku bermain piano. Ahjussi ingin mendengarnya?" tanya Donghae menoleh, Kibum tersenyum karena Donghae menoleh ke arah kiri sedangkan Kibum ada di sebelah kanan Donghae.

.

.

"Ne, tentu saja anak manis!" sahutnya masih tersenyum meski Donghae tidak dapat melihatnya.

.

.

.

Yang membuat Kibum sangat terheran-heran adalah anak yang berumur tidak lebih dari 14 tahun dan buta seperti Donghae dapat bermain piano dengan lancar, lagu-lagu yang dimainkannya sangat indah dan gembira, walaupun bagi seorang anak normal harus melakukan upaya besar sampai ke tingkat seperti anak buta ini.

.

.

.

Prok… prok… prok…

.

.

.

Kibum menepukkan tangannya karena kagum dengan permainan Donghae, gadis itu tersenyum malu.

"Benar-benar indah!" puji Kibum jujur dan bersemangat.

"Ahjussi berlebihan!" sahut Donghae dengan masih tersenyum malu, wajahnya bahkan memerah mendengar kata pujian itu terlontar.

"Ahjussi? Ish! Usiaku masih 23 tahun!" protes Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya, Donghae terkikik mendengarnya.

"Usiaku masih 14 tahun, jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Donghae lagi menoleh ke arah kiri, Kibum tersenyum geli kemudian menarik dagu Donghae agar menoleh ke arah kanan, padanya.

"Hehe, mianhae ahjussi." Ucap Donghae nyengir menyadari kesalahannya.

"Tak apa. Aku disini oke? Panggil aku oppa, ne?" tanya Kibum, Donghae mengangguk menampilkan senyum manisnya membuat Kibum mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Ish! Kau menghancurkan tatanan rambutku oppa!" sungut Donghae membuat Kibum tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

"Oppa berikan tanganmu!" perintah Donghae menadahkan tangannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kibum.

"Lakukan saja!" perintahnya lagi membuat Kibum memeberikan tangan kanannya.

.

.

Donghae kemudian melukis sebuah lukisan yang dapat dirasakan didalam dunia anak buta ini, seperti matahari, bunga, ayah-ibu, teman-teman, dunia anak buta ini rupanya tidak kosong, walaupun lukisannya kelihatannya sangat canggung dan Kibum dapat rasakan itu di telapak tangannya. Ketika anak ini melukis dengan jemarinya, yang bulat dan persegi tidak dapat dibedakan, tetapi dia melukis dengan sangat serius dan tulus.

.

.

.

"Oppa, apakah matahari seperti ini?" Kibum tiba-tiba merasa sangat terharu, lalu dia melukis di telapak tangan anak ini beberapa bulatan menggunakan jemarinya, "Matahari bentuknya bulat dan terang, dan warnanya keemasan."

.

.

.

"Oppa, apa warna keemasan itu?" dia mendongakkan wajahnya yang mungil bertanya, Kibum terdiam sejenak, lalu membawanya ke tempat terik matahari, "Emas adalah sebuah warna yang sangat vitalitas, bisa membuat orang merasa hangat, sama seperti kita memakan roti yang bisa memberi kita kekuatan."

.

.

Anak buta ini dengan gembira dengan tangannya meraba ke empat penjuru, "Oppa, saya sudah merasakan, sangat hangat, dia pasti akan sama dengan warna senyuman oppa!"

Kibum dengan penuh sabar menjelaskan kepadanya berbagai warna dan bentuk barang, dia sengaja menggambarkan dengan hidup, sehingga anak yang penuh imajinatif ini mudah mengerti. Anak buta ini mendengar ceritanya dengan sangat serius, walaupun Donghae buta, tetapi rasa sentuh dan pendengaran anak ini lebih tajam dan kuat daripada anak normal, tanpa terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

Akhirnya, Kibum teringat tujuan kedatangannya, tetapi Kibum tidak mungkin lagi merampok. Hanya karena kecaman dan ejekan dari masyarakat dia bertekad tidak akan melakukan kejahatan lagi.

Kibum kemudian berdiri di hadapan Donghae, dia merasa sangat malu. Lalu dia menulis sebuah catatan untuk orang tua Donghae, "Tuan yang terhormat, maafkan saya mencongkel pintu rumah anda, kau adalah orang tua yang hebat! Dapat mendidik anak yang demikian baik, walaupun matanya buta, tetapi hatinya sangat terang, dia mengajarkan kepada saya banyak hal, dan membuka pintu hati saya."

.

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian, Kibum menyelesaikan kuliahnya di universitas kedokteran, dan memulai karirnya sebagai seorang dokter. Ia juga memantau perkembangan Donghae, menyempatkan waktu untuk bermain dengan gadis buta yang beranjak dewasa tersebut. Setahun belakangan, Kibum merasakan getaran aneh saat berdekatan dengan Donghae, gadis ceria itu selalu mampu menghapuskan amarah Kibum dan menggantinya dengan senyum manis.

.

.

.

"Donghae-ah, saranghae!" ucap Kibum berlutut pada Donghae, gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Oppa bercandakan?" tanyanya kemudian tertawa hambar.

"Oppa keterlaluan! Lelocon oppa tidak lucu!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ani, aku tidak bercanda! Aku seius, jeongmal saranghae Lee Donghae!" ulang Kibum.

"Tapi aku buta." Lirih Donghae dengan matanya yang berkaca, Kibum menghapusnya menggunakan jemari.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mencintaimu apa adanya Hae!" ujar Kibum berusaha meyakinkan Donghae.

"Na…nado oppa!" jawab Donghae yang mendapat pelukan hangat Kibum.

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian, Kibum dan rekan-rekannya mengoperasi mata Donghae, sehingga Donghae bisa melihat keindahan dunia ini, kemudian Donghae menjadi seorang pianis terkenal, yang mengadakan konser mengiringi para penyanyi terkenal. Setiap mengadakan konser, Kibum akan berusaha menghadirinya, duduk disebuah sudut yang tidak mencolok, mendengarkan musik indah menyirami jiwanya yang dimainkan oleh seorang pianis yang dulunya buta.

.

.

Flashback end …

.

.

"Chagiya kau sedang apa?" tanya Donghae memeluk Kibum dari belakang.

"Hanya mengingat masa lalu chagiya!" jawab Kibum menyentuh jemari sang istri yang tersampir di pinggangnya. Kibum memang menikahinya dua tahun lalu, perbedaan usia 9 tahun tidak masalah untuk cinta bukan?

"Saranghae!" ucap Donghae menempelkam pipinya di punggung sang suami, Kibum terkekeh.

"Nado saranghae Kim Donghae!" balas Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya, dikecupnya lembut dan lama kening sang istri yang menutup matanya, merasakan hangatnya cinta dari sang suami untuknya.

.

.

.

Ketika Kibum mengalami kekecewaan terhadap dunia dan kehidupannya, semangat dan kehangatan Donghae kecil yang buta ini yang memberikan kehangatan dan kepercayaan diri kepadanya. Donghae kecil yang tinggal didalam dunia yang gelap, sama sekali tidak pernah putus asa dan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya, dia membuat orang menyadari betapa besar vitalitas dalam hidup ini, vitalitas dan semangat ini menyentuh ke dasar hati Kibum.

Cinta dan harapan akan dapat membuat seseorang kehilangan niat melakukan kejahatan, sedikit harapan mungkin bisa menyembuhkan seorang yang putus asa, atau bahkan bisa mengubah nasib kehidupan seseorang atau kehidupan banyak orang, seperti Kim Kibum yang telah membantu banyak orang, ketika mengalami putus asa maka bukalah pintu hatimu, maka cahaya harapan akan menyinari hatimu.

.

.

.

FINAL

Bagaimana?

.

.

aku menganggap ini permulaanku untuk terjun(?) di fanfiction dengan sedikit sentuhan romansa dan lebih terfokus pada nasehat-nasehat kehidupan. Sangat membutuhkan saran yang membangun, jika mengkritik tolong sertakan dengan solusinya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin publish ini kemarin, tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan.

Terima kasih …

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE …

Info update :

Barbie Hae Sequel chap 4 : pertengahan Desember*

Option chap 13 : Januari*

Datang, Pergi, dan Kembali chap 4 : Januari*

Lukisan chap 4 : Januari*

Cintaku Terbagi Dua : Januari*

*untuk tanggal update aku gak bisa memastikan, karena hanya Barbie Hae dan Option yang sudah mulai diketik. Dan info diatas bisa berubah kapan saja, jika sudah selesai, kalau memungkinkan aku akan meng-update secepat yang kubisa. Dan setiap aku post atau update, aku akan berusaha untuk memberi info update ff lain yang masih TBC.

.

.

Sekali lagi review …


End file.
